Challenge
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: He's furious and so is she. Finally, he thinks, he understands the expression 'playing with fire.' Makorra


**A/N**: This was possibly going to be a third chapter in "Perfect" but it feels and sounds too different. I do have scraps of a third chapter up but it's nowhere near done.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

He's furious and so is she. Finally, he thinks, he understands the expression 'playing with fire.' He wants to breathe it at her.

The door audibly clicks shut alerting him to the fact that Bolin has, wisely, left them alone. The practice room is fireproof but not all of Bolin is.

"When are you going to stop treating me like the newbie?" She seethes.

"Right when you start treating me like the team captain," he fires back.

"I will when you start listening to the ideas Bolin and I have!" He does, he admits to himself, listen to both their ideas.

"No you want me to listen to your ideas and take them as word because you have to be in charge of everything!"

"Oh," she scoffs, "like you don't have the same problem Mr. I'll-do-everything-myself."

He steps closer to her. She advances and suddenly they're nose to nose and he has half a mind to kiss her. He doesn't think this will help anything.

"You want to be captain then?" He growls.

"I know I could do a better job than you." He bites back all his retorts about how foolish and brash she can be (and how he loves her for it). "Make me captain."

"Fight me for it." The words are out before he can really comprehend them. He knows it's foolhardy to fight the Avatar and down right mad to fight his girlfriend (at least he hopes she's still his girlfriend).

She smirks again and he knows that's her over confident smile. He hates it. "I think I can do that."

"No bending," he amends.

"Why, scared I'm better than you? Can your fragile ego not take it if a girl beats you?" She taunts.

"No, you have the advantage with bending."

She scowls. "Fine, I'm as strong as you are anyway." She begins throwing off her padding and he follows. Soon they're down to their shirts and pants and Mako anticipates Korra's first move.

She likes to kick first. She doesn't disappoint. He grabs her ankle and it's his turn to smirk as she balances. He barely ducks in time when she manages to swing her other leg around. She's quickly back on her feet facing him again. It's his turn to move first. He moves, she anticipates.

It's like bending but much closer. He can hear her ragged breathing and can only think of the other times he hears her sound this way. He tackles her to the ground and pins her underneath him, holding her hands above her head.

"I win," he tells her, his face inches from hers. He wants to rub his nose against hers.

He's amused by her sour expression. Her breathing is still ragged. He makes a split second decision and kisses her.

She's still stiff under him and he knows she's still angry. Then she parts her lips and he knows he's won more than just their fight.

She tries to break his hold on her arms but he keeps his grip tight. Partially because he's just beaten _the Avatar _and partially because he wants to be in control right now, needs it.

She counters with a sharp thrust of her hips. He bites her lip because it feels good and he's sure they're going to have sex on the training room floor and he's glad Bolin left.

She tilts her head away so he kisses move to her jaw and down to her throat. He knows the spot that makes her moan and he exploits it. "Ma-ko," she moans out. "If you want to take my clothes off you have to let go of my arms." He knows she's right but he doesn't want to stop.

He compromises and straddles her stomach, keeping her secure under him. Quickly he takes off her shirt and begins to work her wraps, which are so different from what the girls here wear. He teases her nipples with his mouth and warmed fingers. Her hands quickly find his hair and she tugs just enough to elicit a moan from him. He takes his mouth off the nipple he's teasing and gently blows on it. She arches her back and gasps. He loves the sound.

Her hands fall from his hair and he discards his shirt. He shifts off her middle.

His hands travel down her side and she giggles softly as he finds her ticklish spot just above her hips. His hands keep traveling lower, taking her pants and underwraps with them. He kisses the inside of each of her knees as he exposes them. Rather ungracefully he slips her pants and shoes off in one go. She's bare before him and it's one of the best sights in the world.

He bends between her legs and kisses her center. Her hips buck again and a keening moan escapes her lips. He knows she's close but she still hasn't admitted he's won. He wants to hear her say it.

He pulls away and she makes a pitiful sound. "Mako finish!"

"Say I won." He likes teasing her.

He thinks she's not going to say anything, her pride getting the better of her. Then he watches her soften. "All right you win. Now finish what you started!"

He quickly discards his pants and buries himself in her. She's wet and tight and clenching around him. He captures her lips in a searing kiss and moves. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him deeper and he knows when he hits the sweet spot inside her. She cries out and shudders around him. He quickly follows her into bliss.

He rolls on to his side and pulls her against him. He kisses her forehead and just enjoys the afterglow. All too soon the sweat cools and he feels uncomfortable on the floor.

"We need to move," he tells her.

"You're right." She stretches and sits up. She smirks. "I think we both won, Captain."

He props himself up on his elbow. "I should listen more."

She sighs. "So should I," she admits.

"We'll work on it together," he promises her, knowing that it's going to be hard for both of them.

"The next time one of our arguments ends like this can it at least be on a couch?" She asks rubbing her back.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
